ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2020
23:54-08 ~ Lollypupper has joined the chat ~ 23:54-46 ~ Lollypupper has left the chat ~ 23:54-54 ~ Lollypupper has joined the chat ~ 23:55-57 ~ Lollypupper has left the chat ~ 01:36-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:37-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:04-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 06:08-21 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:08-33 hi :) 06:09-14 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:09-16 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:10-31 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:11-14 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:11-21 hElLo 06:12-16 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:12-17 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:12-24 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 06:12-41 oH hElLo 06:12-49 iTs AnOtHeR hUmAn XD 06:13-38 how are yEE doing XD 06:15-15 hello question mark- 06:16-34 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:16-35 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:17-52 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:17-56 aLriGht, yOu? 06:18-00 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:18-15 imma fine Xd 06:18-33 That's alright XD 06:20-08 ~ Lollypupper has joined the chat ~ 06:20-13 hoi gp 06:20-21 idk if this sounds weird but I was reading Gerald's page recently and i think he is my favourite of your oc's- 06:20-31 oH- hAi 06:20-45 I wonder if gp Is afk- 06:20-48 She usually is ;-; 06:21-35 Oh, gee, thanks- I actually have a fully fleshed out story for him now, so- 06:21-35 06:21-35 Also yes, NGP's been AFK basically all day 06:21-53 Dang 06:22-36 yea ;-; 06:22-49 Why is she afk a lot ;-; 06:23-20 Haven't a clue 06:23-27 she's probably very busy with schol work, i know i am ;-; 06:23-37 * school 06:23-44 ;-; 06:24-31 You people and your funny education systems- I don't go back for another two wEekS 06:24-50 I have nO 06:24-53 ScHOoL 06:24-58 eNgLaNd iS mOi CiTy 06:25-06 My mom was gonna homeschool Moi but Me Lost TWO papers 06:25-09 so that was a big oof 06:26-30 Geez- 06:26-50 ;-; 06:26-54 i relate 06:27-06 Please tell me One of you Knows what Puppy Dog pals is 06:27-19 not clue- 06:27-26 *no 06:27-29 That's sad ;-; 06:27-41 it's one of the best/nostalgic shows ever ;-; 06:27-58 maybe i should watch it some time- 06:28-09 I've heard of it but I don't know what it is- 06:29-06 1. Yocal 06:29-08 Yocal 06:29-13 you must watch it 06:29-22 if you can, watch the lion guard as well 06:29-31 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:29-32 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:29-56 i google seached it- 06:30-11 OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE- 06:30-43 exactly. 06:30-45 Also 06:30-52 My PFP is a character from the show 06:31-04 He's a handicapped dog named lollie 06:31-08 pfp stand for again- 06:31-12 also cool 06:31-30 but also kinda sad 06:31-31 pfp stands for profile picture 06:31-35 Also 06:31-43 Everybody LOVES how he's handicapped 06:31-50 so.. 06:32-02 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:32-03 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:32-14 yea 06:32-32 They like the representation of a Disabled in a Cute show ;-; 06:32-45 ;-; 06:33-11 :P 06:33-16 XD 06:33-18 is the only emoji 06:33-25 that hasn't been legofied 06:33-36 B) 06:33-40 thats true XD 06:33-41 :) 06:33-44 :( 06:33-49 :D 06:33-52 Those lego-ified things are cursed- 06:34-06 :c 06:34-08 i mean- your not wrong 06:34-09 :0 06:34-10 :o 06:57-22 is Ninjago On 06:57-50 idk I don't really watch it that much any more : / 06:57-58 I meant 06:58-00 is NGP on 06:58-13 Anyone gonna watch season 12?- Apparently it's more promising than the previous season- 06:58-23 And no, probably aFk still 06:58-24 Ninjafkguineapigs 06:58-45 *o 06:58-54 idk, season 11 disappointed me, a lot. 06:58-57 its a nickname 06:59-13 I really don't want them to ruin Harumi 06:59-22 Ninjaggretsuko 06:59-24 if they are bringing her back 06:59-35 Ninjago and Aggretsuko having a crossover would suck imo 06:59-57 Like 07:00-01 I mean, your not wrong- 07:00-21 An anime fox who works a dead end job who has a hyena that has a crush on her and has lots of rage in a ninjago world? 07:00-27 that would suck. 07:00-31 Worse than sour grapes. 07:00-31 I mean, your not wrong- 07:00-35 at all 07:01-06 Welp 07:01-09 I GTG 07:01-09 07:01-10 or... 07:01-14 bye 07:01-16 im just tired. 07:01-23 Bye 07:01-50 ... 07:01-58 See yall tommorow 07:02-00 ~ Lollypupper has left the chat ~ 07:02-07 okay- 07:02-33 sooo 07:03-12 That certainly was interesting- 07:03-21 no kidding- 07:03-43 question 07:03-59 Yes?- Quick bc I has to go now- 07:04-14 where did you get the name Midarsu XD 07:05-01 honestly 07:05-21 It was either a play on Russian or Japanese- 07:05-28 I don't remember which 07:05-36 oh, okie Xd 07:06-12 Yee XD 07:06-16 Anyways GTG 07:06-21 bye 07:06-23 Xd 07:06-31 bYe XD 07:06-34 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 07:06-36 Xd 06:34-14 Lol 06:34-15 XD 06:34-46 yocai pms 06:34-59 on average how many legos do you have- 06:35-10 Yocai private messages 06:35-17 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:35-18 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:36-09 what about private messages- srry i'm not that smart : / 06:36-29 Check them 06:37-12 ummm, sorry I have none- 06:37-18 Bruh 06:37-34 When social media fails you 06:37-37 Did you get a section under the names of the people in the chat saying private messages 06:37-48 nO~ 06:38-06 nn 06:38-08 also @MG no kidding- 06:38-15 Ok ik this isn't ninjago related but 06:38-20 Do you know Unikitty's brother 06:38-25 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:38-25 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:39-38 nope, I haven't catched u with Unikitty- ;-; 06:39-46 *up 06:39-55 She has a brother ;-; 06:40-02 oof- 06:40-11 And I made a wiki to protect the 7 year old from the nasty creeps out there 06:40-13 it was a request 06:40-42 what is this wiki? 06:41-03 Well you need to search up puppycorn first 06:42-08 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:42-09 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:42-25 is it the Unikitty Wiki? 06:42-30 No 06:42-34 But did you search up puppycorn 06:42-53 yes- 'tis is how i found the Unikitty Wiki 06:42-59 Ok 06:43-03 Check my favorite wiki's 06:43-11 It's called Puppycorn protection from bad things wiki 06:43-22 cuz there is creepos and perverts who make nasty art of him and such 06:43-24 and he's like 7 06:43-39 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:43-39 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:43-42 When u join the P.P.F.B.T wiki, put a message on my wall 06:43-46 and if u want 06:43-50 i will admin u 06:44-19 okie, I will think about it. 06:44-46 Okie 06:44-51 i need as much people as i can on there 06:45-11 yea makes sense- 06:45-56 Cuz im actually against those...types of people 06:46-30 We talking general idiots or something more cursed here?- 06:46-38 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:46-39 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:47-02 More cursed 06:47-06 aka P____rts 06:47-17 Thats true- 06:47-35 erver* 06:47-43 im against those people ;-;. 06:48-32 The joys of rule 34 -_- 06:49-21 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:49-22 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:49-34 nooo 06:49-35 No 06:49-38 oof- 06:49-47 There's art of a 7 year old Unicorn dog on there 06:49-50 i don't want it- 06:50-08 why does rule 34 even exist- 06:50-13 -_- 06:50-24 i hope it gets banned across the world 06:50-31 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:50-31 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:51-01 Perverted h____i artists is why it exists- And good luck getting it banned- 06:51-19 i hope those 06:51-40 "Perverted h___tai" artists burn deep in the fires of the devils lair until they are left skinless 06:52-06 I hOpe so too- 06:52-13 lmfao i just died laughing after reading that post- 06:52-31 I've seen smile HD 06:52-31 i would rather watch that then rule 34 06:52-52 i've seen Dora the Explorer 06:53-03 It's still better than rule 34 Yocai 06:53-10 i would rather watch that than rule 34 06:53-29 i would rather watch king of the hill than rule 34 06:53-35 Anything cringe is better than rule 34- 06:53-48 pReAcH iT 06:53-55 ^ 06:53-58 ^ 06:53-58 ^ 06:53-58 ^ 06:53-58 ^ 06:53-58 06:54-11 Smile HD except its Yocai killing rule 34 artists 06:54-26 why are we even talking about h____i artists- 06:54-32 Because Nugget 06:54-42 Ok lets talk about something else 06:54-48 Like... 06:54-52 DINO NUGGETS 06:55-02 Yes- 06:55-02 P l e a s e 06:55-27 Or we could discuss Ninjago 06:55-46 Jagonin 06:56-11 ok... 06:57-18 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:57-18 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 06:57-22 is Ninjago On 06:57-50 idk I don't really watch it that much any more : / 06:57-58 I meant 06:57-59 is NGP on 06:58-13 Anyone gonna watch season 12?- Apparently it's more promising than the previous season- 06:58-23 And no, probably aFk still 06:58-23 Ninjafkguineapigs 06:58-44 *o 06:58-53 idk, season 11 disappointed me, a lot. 06:58-56 its a nickname 06:59-12 I really don't want them to ruin Harumi 06:59-22 Ninjaggretsuko 06:59-24 if they are bringing her back 06:59-34 Ninjago and Aggretsuko having a crossover would suck imo 06:59-56 Like 07:00-00 I mean, your not wrong- 07:00-20 An anime fox who works a dead end job who has a hyena that has a crush on her and has lots of rage in a ninjago world? 07:00-26 that would suck. 07:00-31 Worse than sour grapes. 07:00-31 I mean, your not wrong- 07:00-35 at all 07:01-06 Welp 07:01-08 I GTG 07:01-08 07:01-10 or... 07:01-13 bye 07:01-17 im just tired. 07:01-22 Bye 07:01-50 ... 07:01-57 See yall tommorow 07:01-59 ~ Lollypupper has left the chat ~ 07:02-06 okay- 07:02-33 sooo 07:03-12 That certainly was interesting- 07:03-21 no kidding- 07:03-43 question 07:03-58 Yes?- Quick bc I has to go now- 07:04-14 where did you get the name Midarsu XD 07:05-00 honestly 07:05-21 It was either a play on Russian or Japanese- 07:05-28 I don't remember which 07:05-36 oh, okie Xd 07:06-12 Yee XD 07:06-16 Anyways GTG 07:06-20 bye 07:06-23 Xd 07:06-30 bYe XD 07:06-33 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 07:06-36 Xd 07:06-49 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 07:06-50 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 07:06-50 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~